


Picnic in the Rain

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark promised Lex a picnic with his mom's fried chicken and pie but it's raining cats and dogs.  Lex has a solution that makes them both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Bradygirl_12

"Aw man, it's pouring out there," Clark complained as he came into Lex's office carrying a huge picnic basket.

The basket was so full that its handles creaked with every step. From his spot at his desk Lex could smell the food filling it but that wasn't what made him laugh. Clark's hair was drenched. His shirt, just a blue T-shirt today, clung to his shoulders and chest in ways that highlighted Clark's normally hidden physique. Rain drops dripped off his nose.

"So I see," Lex said while firmly banishing thoughts of licking those raindrops away before tearing the shirt off so that he could lick Clark's nipples and abs. "You still brought the food?"

"Of course!" Clark said as though a picnic lunch with Lex was more important than anything, up to and including the end of the world. "I promised you a picnic and Mom said that even if it was raining we could still eat the food. It's not quite the same. I mean, eating inside on plates with silverware isn't the same as having a real picnic with a blanket and eating with your fingers but…"

Clark sighed and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but his face made it perfectly clear that he was terribly disappointed that their picnic had been rained out. As always, seeing Clark unhappy made Lex start plotting ways to make the emotion go away. Two seconds later he smiled as the perfect solution appeared. Lex stood and headed for the back door where a golf umbrella waited. When Clark just stared at him, Lex grinned and gestured for him to follow.

"There's no reason not to have our picnic, Clark," Lex said.

"But it's pouring outside," Clark said hesitantly as he followed Lex.

The rain came down in sheets outside but that hardly mattered. Lex popped the umbrella and gestured for Clark to join him under it. They headed out into the garden, following the winding paths. Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's back so that they stayed close under the umbrella, which made Lex's breath catch.

"That's…" Clark breathed as they turned a corner and entered the path to the gazebo hidden away in the pines behind the manor.

"A gazebo," Lex said with a grin that matched Clark's delighted grin. "As I said, I see no reason not to have our picnic, Clark."

Clark laughed and ran ahead with the picnic basket. He splashed through the growing puddles like an overgrown puppy, unconcerned by the rain now that he had a venue for his picnic. Lex followed him more slowly, picking his way through the puddles and enjoying the hiss of the rain falling around him and pinging off of his umbrella.

The gazebo was large enough that the center was dry, even with the rain splashing up from the white gravel circling it. By the time Lex climbed the short flight of stairs Clark had already set out the picnic blanket and was pulling a veritable mountain of food from the basket. Lex smiled, toed off his wet shoes to set them next to Clark's discarded shoes, and leaned the umbrella against one of the benches so that it could drain in peace. They ate in silence for a long while, other than occasional noises of enjoyment. Martha's cooking was even better than normal or maybe it was the company. Lex was inclined to believe it was Clark.

"This is really nice," Clark said quietly once they were eating pie and enjoying coffee from the enclosed thermos. "It's like we're in our own little world."

He gazed out at the rain-shrouded world. Trees that normally huddled dark around the gazebo looked misty and indistinct through the haze of the perpetual rain. The sound of the rain drowned out any outside noises, as well as keeping people from bothering them.

"This practically is its own world," Lex agreed in an equally hushed tone. "The gazebo is far enough from the manor that no one comes out here other than the gardener and he's certainly not working in this rain."

Lex sighed, contentment with the picnic filling so much more than his belly. A similar sigh came from Clark. He reached over and poked Lex's shoulder, prompting Lex into turning to look at his young friend. Clark leaned close and brushed his lips over Lex's, sending an electric thrill down his spine. It was powerful enough that it should have been accompanied by a clap of thunder.

"Thank you," Clark whispered.

His heart was in his eyes. Lex raised a shaking hand to trace Clark's cheekbone and brush his thumb over Clark's lips. It seemed perfectly natural to lean in and kiss Clark so he did it, enjoying the tiny moan that the touch elicited. They leaned their foreheads together, both breathing much too hard for such a quiet moment. He smiled, sure that the world would break in on them soon enough. For now, though, they had this moment, this little place hidden away from their respective lives.

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said. "For everything."


End file.
